This is Real
by FfLeentje
Summary: Loren Tate is three months pregnant and happily married to the so called 'Love of her Life'. Eddie Duran and his fiancé are expecting their first child together. What happens as Loren and Eddie meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Loren's POV**

I looked into the mirror and saw my three months old baby bump. Everything was so perfect until last week. I was happily married to the love of my life. We were expecting our first child together I know I'm still young but my happiness couldn't be ruined. I'm married for a year with my husband I'm now twenty-two and my husband twenty-seven. Two months ago I found out I was pregnant. My husband was over enthusiast with the news but a week ago I found out he was cheating on me for four months that's a third of my marriage. When I saw him in bed with his ex-girlfriend Chloe Carter I couldn't believe it. He loved me right? I decided to fight for my marriage with my husband and to forget about it. I was carrying his baby so I needed to think about my kid and not on the cheating, I only needed to think about my child's future. My husband begged me for forgiveness so that's what I gave him but it was still hard every time he touched me or every time he kissed me it didn't feel real. The words 'I love you' used to come out my mouth so easily but the last week it felt like they were stuck in my throat if I wanted to say them.

''You look beautiful.'' My husband Tyler whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my cheek. I smiled softly but didn't reply. ''Babe.'' Tyler sighed as he gently turned me around so my bump was pressed up against him. ''We can make this work.'' Tyler said in a soft voice as he stroke a lock of my hair behind my ear. ''I know.'' I answered him barely above a whisper. Tyler nodded and smiled before he gave me a soft kiss on my lips. ''C'mon babe we have to go otherwise we will be late for your mom her diner.'' Tyler told me as he picked his keys up from the coffee table. I nodded and followed him outside of our house we bought recently and got in the car. Tyler was an actor and was already rich when I met them. I'm a lawyer but Tyler insisted that I quieted my job when we found out I was pregnant so I did as told. ''What are you thinking about?'' Tyler asked me as he grabbed my hand that was in my lap and intertwined his fingers with mine. ''Nothing I'm just a little tired that's all.'' I answered him with a smile. We arrived at my mom her home in the valley it used to be my home too. Last week I slept here for a few days when I just found out of Tyler and Chloe. My mom was furious she even slapped Tyler across the face. I have to admit it was kind of funny when I saw the surprised look on Tyler his face. I got in without knocking I knew the door was always open as my expected someone. I saw my mom making the table ready for diner. She looked beautiful she wore a black tight dress with lace and matched it with black heels.

''Mom you look gorgeous.'' I said with a smile as I walked up to her and hugged her tightly against me. ''Me? Look at you!'' My mom cheered happily as she took a step back to see what I was wearing. I had pulled on a white summer dress with sparkles that showed my belly off. I had pulled on some flats because my feet were already swollen from my pregnancy. ''Tyler.'' My mom greeted him dryly. ''Nora.'' Tyler just replied back. I shook my head and seated myself on the dining table with Tyler next to me. I heard a knock on the door and my mom her eyes lidded up and her smile grew even bigger as that was possible. ''Looks like your new boyfriend is here.'' I said with a chuckle as I saw the look on my mom her face. ''Yeah and so is his son and his fiancé so be nice.'' My spoke to me and Tyler like we are five year olds. I rolled my eyes and Tyler chuckled and shook his head. After a minute my mom walked up to the table with people behind her when she stepped to the side to introduce us my heart nearly stopped beating I could feel Tyler his gaze fixated on me. ''Loren and Tyler this is Max, his son Eddie and his fiancé Chloe.'' When the words left my moms mouth she realized who was standing in front of me the woman who slept with my husband and total horror flashed across her face. ''Nice to meet you. If you will excuse me for a second.'' I said as I stood up. Chloe didn't look happy either as she saw me and Tyler. I walked as quick as I could to my old bedroom and laid down on my bed. Could this become any worse?

After a couple of minutes my old bedroom door opened and my mom appeared in the room. She softly closed the door and sat down next to me. ''I'm sorry sweety I totally forgot Chloe is Eddie his fiancé.'' My mom explained as she wrapped her arms around me. I laid my head on my shoulder and let the tears flow. ''Do you think Eddie knows?'' I asked with some sniffs. ''No I don't think so.'' My mom said as she kissed the top of my head. I wiped my tears away and stood up. ''C'mon this night is important for you and I'm not gonna let it be ruined through the fake barbie and my idiot from a husband.'' I said with the best fake smile I could give. My mom laughed softly as she stood up as well. ''I love you so much sweety.'' My mom said as she pulled me in her arms. ''I love you too mom.'' I replied her trying to hold back tears. We walked back into the living room and everyone was already seated on the table. I sat back down next to Tyler. In front of me was Eddie and next to him his barbie. Max was sitting on top of the table and my mom sat down in front of Max.

''Are you okay?'' Max asked friendly as he smiled to me. ''Yeah just hormones.'' I said jokingly making everyone chuckle expect from Chloe who just shot me a fake smile. ''Congrats on your pregnancy by the way.'' Eddie said with his famous million dollar smile. ''Thank you.'' I said softly as I rubbed my belly. The rest of diner went great if you can call eating with your husband his ex-lover great. Of course my mom needed to tell everyone I used to be a huge Eddie Duran fan and that his poster still hung in my old room. And of course I needed to show it to Eddie. Eddie was a pretty nice guy and so was Max but Chloe was even worse than I had thought. ''We have something to say. '' Chloe said as she smiled big and grabbed Eddie his hand. Eddie smiled broadly and Max didn't looked thrilled. ''Eddie and I are also expecting our first child together.'' Chloe announced proudly. I felt like I couldn't breath for a second. My mom fixed her gaze on me and Tyler almost choked in his water. ''How long?'' I asked in a soft voice. ''Two months.'' Eddie answered my question. If Chloe was two months pregnant than Tyler could be the father as well and I could see on my moms and Tyler his face they were both aware from that fact. ''Is something wrong?'' I heard Max voice ask. I snapped my head in his direction and softly shook my head because I couldn't trust my voice on this point. I could see the confusion on Max and Eddie their faces and the coldness on Chloe's one. My mind was debating over telling the truth on Eddie just to scream it out right now. He had the right to know! But I would ruin my mom her diner. I couldn't do that but at the other hand it was already ruined.

I looked over to my mom who sighed and gave me a light nod as she squeezed her eyes shut. ''From who is it?'' I asked trying to keep my voice strong as I stood up. ''Loren.'' I heard Tyler hiss but ignored it. ''What do you mean?'' Chloe asked in an arrogant voice as she stood up as well. ''You know what I mean.'' I said in an harsh voice. Chloe looked between everyone on the table but didn't answer my question. ''I know enough.'' I said as I grabbed my purse. ''Loren.'' I hear Tyler his voice call me. ''You can expect the divorce papers from my lawyer.'' I said trying to hold back tears as I walked out off the door and slammed it behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddie's POV**

I was taking a hot long shower washing all my thoughts away after what happened the last couple of weeks, I could use it. I asked Chloe to marry me and of course she said yes. I really thought Chloe was the love of my life and that she was the only one for me until I found out she lied to me and not about some details. Her mom was pretty much alive and lived in Fresno, where Chloe grew up and not in New York. Her real name is Cynthia Kowalski and not Chloe Carter. It was so confusing I knew I loved Chloe but we were engaged and I had to find out she didn't even tell me. A week ago I was about to break up with her all the lies were toxic for our relationship. It wasn't healthy for both of us the only thing we did was arguing about every single detail. I just didn't trust her anymore. On the moment I wanted to tell her we needed a break she told me she was two months pregnant. Of course something in me was happy that I would become a dad but that didn't change how the things were going between us. I decided to give it another shot just to take my responsibility. Marry Chloe and becoming a dad that was my future not that I wad complaining I still loved Chloe but the trust was gone. I turned the hot water off before I got out off the shower. My dad his new girlfriend invited my dad, Chloe and I for diner. I was glad my dad was happy again. His smile was back I hadn't seen him that happy since my mom died five years ago. I pulled on a black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt. I heard the front door close downstairs so I knew Chloe was here. She is gonna move in here tomorrow. I walked downstairs and Chloe was looking into the mirror with her hands placed on her belly.

''I'm gonna be fat soon.'' Chloe stated in disgust. I just rolled my eyes as I sat down on the couch. ''When you are pregnant you aren't fat. You are just pregnant.'' I told her as I pulled my white sneakers on. ''That is what you think.'' Chloe retorted as she turned around so she was looking at me and placed a hand on her hip. I was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. Chloe sighed and opened the door. When I told my dad Chloe was pregnant he wasn't the happiest. Chloe and my dad never got along. ''Ready?'' My dad asked enthusiastically as he walked into the living room and ''pulled me in a hug. ''Well hello to you too.'' I said with a grin on my face. ''Yeah yeah c'mon I don't wanna be late.'' My dad said in a nervous tone making me chuckle. We walked out off the penthouse and got in the SUV that was waiting for us.

''The daughter of Nora and her husband are joining us for diner.'' My dad stated with a smile on his face. ''I didn't knew she had a daughter?'' I asked my dad who looked pretty thrilled about her daughter for some reasons. ''Yeah she is twenty-one and pregnant.'' My dad informed us. ''Twenty-one and already pregnant?'' Chloe spatted out. ''Yeah so Katy was younger when she was pregnant of Eddie.'' My dad answered with a serious look as he crossed his arms over his chest. Chloe just scoffed and rolled her eyes before she fixed her gaze back to the window. After ten minutes we arrived in the valley. We got out off the car and my dad knocked on the door after few minutes a brunette opened the door. She smiled kindly and my dad gave her a kiss it was kinda adorable to see my dad like that. ''This is my son Eddie and his fiancé Chloe.'' My dad introduced us. ''Hi I'm Nora.'' She introduced herself with a warm smile. ''Yeah I know we heard pretty much about you.'' When the words left my mouth my dad and Nora blushed like a teenagers who got caught kissing. ''Come in.'' Nora said changing the subject as she stepped aside.

We followed Nora into the kitchen where Loren and Tyler Rorke were sitting. I knew Tyler from a movie we did along time ago. I knew he was married to Loren even if I never met her I had read about their marriage online. Loren didn't look very happy when she saw Chloe standing. Tyler looked immediately to Loren with a worried expression. ''Loren and Tyler this is Max, his son Eddie and his fiancé Chloe.'' Nora spoke to her daughter and son in law but I saw her face expression change as she said Chloe her name like she realized something. ''Nice to meet you. If you will excuse me for a second.'' Her daughter Loren said as she stood up and walked out off the kitchen. ''I'll go check on her.'' Tyler said with a light smile as he was about to stand up. ''No I will. Guys make yourselves at home.'' Nora said as she walked out off the kitchen. Tyler sighed and sat himself back down. Chloe sat down in front of Tyler. I sat next to her and my dad sat down on the front of the table. ''Is she alright?'' My dad asked as he looked to Tyler. ''Yeah. She will be here any minute.'' Tyler smiled at me dad as on cue Loren and Nora walked back into the kitchen and seated themselves back on the table.

''Are you okay?'' My dad asked as friendly as I could to Loren. ''Yeah just hormones.'' Loren answered jokingly making everyone chuckle. ''Congrats with the pregnancy by the way.'' I added with a smile. ''Thank you.'' Loren replied softly with a smile as she rubbed her belly. Nora served diner and we talked it was really nice. My dad made the right choice with Nora. ''Loren used to be a huge Eddie Duran fan there is still a poster of you in her old room.'' Nora said with a smile on her face. ''Really?'' I asked with a chuckle as I looked to Loren. ''Yeah really but I was seventeen or something.'' Loren answered with a light smile. ''Well I think I have the right to see that.'' I said jokingly. Loren smiled and stood up as she leaded me into her old room. ''With the jacket.'' I said with another chuckle as I saw the poster. ''Yeah you used to be my celebrity crush but don't worry I'm over it.'' Loren said with a chuckle and warm smile as she walked back out off her old room and I followed her. The rest of diner went great. ''We have something to say. '' Chloe said as she smiled big and grabbed my his hand. I smiled but my dad didn't look really happy. ''Eddie and I are also expecting our first child together.'' Chloe announced with a big smile on her face. Tyler almost chocked in his drink when the words left Chloe her mouth. Nora and Loren just looked like they had seen a ghost.

''How long?'' Loren asked softly. ''Two months I replied. I could see Loren her face become paler with the second and Nora her expression change in worry. ''Is something wrong?'' My dad asked Loren. Loren snapped her head at the direction of my dad and shook her head. After she did that she looked to Nora who simply gave her a nod. I became more confused with the second, I could see on my dad his face he was too and Chloe was glaring at Loren. ''From who is it?'' Loren asked in a stronger voice than before as she stood up. ''Loren.'' Tyler hissed but she just ignored it. ''What do you mean?'' Chloe asked with an attitude as she stood up as well. ''You know what I mean.'' Loren stated in an harsh tone but I could see Loren was in the verge of tears. Chloe looked between me and Tyler but didn't say a word. ''I know enough.'' Loren said as she grabbed her purse. ''Loren.'' Tyler called Loren softly. ''You can expect the divorce papers from my lawyer.'' Loren said to Tyler as she walked out off the door and slammed it shut behind her ignoring her mom and Tyler who yelled her name.

''What's going on here?'' I asked as I stood up as well. ''Nothing.'' Tyler and Chloe replied at the same time. ''Cut the case! You can better tell that poor boy before he has to find out himself!'' Nora yelled at Tyler and Chloe. Nora looked as she was ready to kill someone at this point. ''I don't know where you talking about.'' Chloe answered as she placed her hands on her hips but I could see the guilt in Tyler his eyes and the rage in Nora hers. ''Well than I'll tell them! Loren walked in her house a week ago finding Tyler in bed with Chloe. They even admitted they had an affair for four months so the baby can be Tyler his child as well!'' Nora yelled and my world felt like crashing down. ''Is that true?'' I asked in disbelieve. Tyler nodded but Chloe shook her head. I just stormed out off the house I couldn't believe this. I started walking and kept walking I don't know where I was going but after twenty minutes I saw I was standing at the bottom of the hill I walked up and saw Loren sitting on the ground against the tree. I heard her crying as she looked at the view. I walked up to her and sat down besides her. She quickly wiped her tears off and shot me a light smile. ''I'm sorry.'' Loren whispered as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys will like chapter 3! Thank you to the ones who follow me, review and read my stories! Let me know what you think! And if you guys have an idea for one of my stories just PM me ;) !**

**Follow me on twitter for information on my updates and stuff! (FfLeentje) **

**~Much Love Leen**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

When I arrived home I saw Tyler his car wasn't there. I was relieved by that fact I knew the confrontation would come sooner or later but I preferred later. I took a deep breath as I closed the door behind me. I felt better after talking with Eddie. I didn't really know him that well but he was really sweet. I think it's even worser for him than for me. His former fiancé is pregnant and he doesn't know for sure that he's the father. At least I know for sure that Tyler is my little ones dad. Not that that is any better. My life is a mess. I'm pregnant, single and I don't have a job. Good work Loren. I knew one thing for sure I didn't want to stay in this house. It would bring up memories, memories I wouldn't like to have. Of course my marriage wasn't that bad. Tyler and I had good times, very good times. But somehow he managed to screw that up. I laid myself down on the couch and looked at the ceiling as I placed my hands on my belly. ''I'm happy that I have you.'' I whispered as I rubbed my bump.

''Babe.'' I heard a soft voice call out. I opened my eyes to see Tyler sitting on his knees next to the couch. His eyes were red and pluffy and to my own surprise I couldn't care less. I sat up and looked at the clock. It was four in the morning I probably just fell asleep on the couch. I was about to stand up and ignore Tyler but he gently pushed me back down on the couch. ''Babe, talk to me.'' Tyler his voice sounded shaky. ''First of all don't call me babe and the only thing I have to say is I'm gonna fill on the divorce papers tomorrow. You can keep the house, you can keep everything cause I don't want to have anything for you.'' The words came harsher out off my mouth than expected. I saw Tyler his eyes were filled with tears again. This time I stood up and he let me walk away. I stripped my clothes off and pulled my nightgown on. I laid myself down on the empty bed and cried myself in sleep.

The next morning I woke up at the smell of eggs. Since my pregnancy I thought of eggs made me sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. After I was done I got up and brushed my teeth. I pulled a white short on with a red tank top. As I walked into the living room I saw Tyler eating on the couch. Without saying a word to him I grabbed my bag and walked out off the door. I got into my car and drove to my moms house. I really needed to talk to her. ''Mom!'' I yelled as I entered my mom her house. ''Sweety, how are you?'' My mom asked as she came out off her room and ran up to me to pull me in a tight hug. ''I'm fine.'' I answered her softly. ''I called you a thousand times yesterday, I was worried.'' My mom informed me as we pulled back. ''I'm sorry I turned my phone off.'' I replied her as I sat down on the couch. ''Mom can I ask you a big favor?'' My mom nodded as she sat down on the coffee table in front of me. ''Can I stay here until I find something else?'' I asked a little hesitated. ''Of course honey you don't need to ask.'' My mom replied with a reassuring smile. ''Thank you mom but I'm gonna go to my old boss.'' I said as I stood up. ''Why?'' My mom asked as she walked me to the door. ''For the divorce and to ask my job back.'' I said with an humorless chuckle.

**Eddie's POV**

Loren had just left. It was nice to talk to her. She had a sweet personality and understood what I felt. We had talked for more than an hour. I think we both needed a good conversation after what happened tonight. Loren had told me how she found out that Tyler and Chloe were having an affair and I had told her how my relationship with Chloe wasn't that good anymore after I found out she had lied to me. I looked for one more time to the view before standing up. I took my phone out off my pocket and saw I had ten missed calls. Four were from pops and six were from Chloe. On the moment I wanted to shove my phone back in my pocket I got a call from my dad. I took a deep breath before answering it.

''Eddie? Finally I called you a million times!'' My dad voice sounded relieved that I had picked up my phone. ''You only called five times.'' I replied sarcastically. ''Where are you?'' My dad asked. ''I'm heading home.'' I answered as I started walking down the hill. I had already called a car to pick me up. ''How are you doing?'' My dad his voice sounded concerned. ''To be honest I'm fine. Loren and I had a good talk.'' I answered as I got into the SUV. ''Loren?'' My dad asked a little surprised. ''Yeah Loren but I'll talk to you tomorrow dad'' I hung up before my dad could answer. After a few minutes I arrived at the building I lived in.

When I opened the door of my penthouse I saw Chloe sitting on the couch. ''Eddie! Finally!'' Chloe said as she jumped up. ''What are you doing here?'' I asked a little irritated. Out of all people Chloe was the last one I wanted to see right now. ''Waiting for you we need to talk.'' Chloe spoke as she walked closer to me. ''There is nothing left to say Chloe! You lied to me, cheated and I even don't know for sure that the child you're carrying is mine! We're done. If the child is mine than I'll take my responsibility but until then I want you to stay out off my life.'' I said with rage in my voice. Chloe looked a little taken back of it. ''You don't mean that.'' Chloe said with a sniff as she shook her head. ''Yeah. Actually I do. Leave.'' I said as I opened the door for her. ''This isn't over Eddie.'' Chloe replied as she walked out off the door. ''Wait!'' I said before she entered the elevator. A relieved smile washed over her face. ''I knew you didn't mean it.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I thought it was time for another chapter of This is Real. Thank you for the reviews and PMs! So I hope you like this chapter I have to admit I cried a little at the end. ;D Follow me on twitter to know when I update next! ~ Much Love Leen**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

''I knew you didn't mean it.'' Chloe said as she turned around and a relieved smile washed over her face. Was that girl really delusional? She cheated on me, she was pregnant and I didn't even knew for sure the baby was mine. ''Just give me my key back.'' I sighed out of frustration. ''But...But Eddie we can make this work.'' Chloe pleaded. ''Chloe enough! Just give me the damn key and go away! I'm tired of your bullshit!'' I yelled out. I saw that Chloe was a little taken back she took the key out off her pocket and gave it to me. ''This isn't over Eddie.'' Chloe stated softly before she stepped into the elevator. I slammed the door shut. I took the whiskey bottle of one of my shelves and poured myself a couple of shots. The next morning the sound of someone pounding on my door woke me up. I had a killer headache, I groaned as I sat up. I noticed that I had slept on the couch. I groaned and stood up to open the door. ''Damn it Eddie. You smell like alcohol.'' My dad shouted as he came in. ''Dad. Keep it quite please.'' I said as I closed the door. ''Did you slept until now? It's already noon.'' My dad informed a little softer this time. ''Dad can you please save your preach for later.'' I told him as I plopped myself back down on the couch.

**Loren's POV**

I stopped my car in front of the building where I used to work and hopefully could work again. I sighed and wiped some tears of my cheeks. I really didn't wanted this divorce. I still loved Tyler but I couldn't do this. Knowing that Tyler had slept with Chloe this whole time behind my back and knowing that he probably was going to have another child with another woman. I stepped out off the car and on the moment I wanted to enter the office my phone went off. For a moment I thought it was Tyler so I wanted to ignore it but when I saw it was an unknown number I decided to pick up.

''Mrs. Rorke?'' A woman's voice asked as I answered my phone. I was about to correct her and say that it was Tate again but the woman didn't allow me to speak. ''Your husband was in a car accident.'' The woman spoke up. My heart skipped a beat at her words. ''Mrs. Rorke?'' The voice asked again. ''How bad is it?'' I asked as I felt myself getting dizzy. ''I can't answer that question Mrs.'' The woman replied me. ''I'll be there in a few minutes.'' I told her as I hung up my phone and jumped back into my car. I ignored all the speed limits and stop lights. I literally ran into the hospital. ''Where can I find Tyler Rorke?'' I asked the receptionist. Who looked a little starstruck to see the wife of The Tyler Rorke standing there in front of her. ''I think it's best you talk to the doctor first.'' The receptionist told me calmly. ''Can I call someone in the mean time?'' She asked politely as she came up to me and guided me to the wait area. ''No no. Tyler his parents are both death.'' I said between some sniffs. I didn't even noticed until now I was crying. ''Someone else maybe?'' The woman asked concerned. ''Yeah my mother Nora Tate.'' I told her and gave my mother her number. ''Family of Tyler Rorke?'' I heard a man ask. I stood up and the doctor came up to me.

''Mrs, I'm doctor Smith. I'm afraid I don't have good news for you. Your husband his vital organs are seriously damaged. There is nothing we can do about it. Mr. Rorke is still alive and a wake. You can go say goodbye if you want.'' The doctor his voice was soft but death serious. I felt more tears streaming down my face as I nodded quietly. I didn't even know if Tyler wanted to see me. I said terrible things to him this morning. ''I'll bring you to his room.'' The doctor said in the same voice as before as he leaded me down the hall. He softly opened the door so I could step in. Tyler was lying there in a hospital bed. He turned his head at my direction and a soft smile appeared on his face. I walked over to him and rested my forehead against his as the tears continued to stream down my cheeks.

''Shhh babe. Don't cry.'' Tyler his voice was barely higher than a whisper. ''I'm so so sorry.'' I cried out. ''You don't have to be sorry baby. I deserved everything you said to me. But listen I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you.'' I could hear Tyler his voice crack. ''I know babe. I love you too.'' I said as I planted a soft kiss on Tyler his lips. ''Promise me something.'' Tyler said with even a weaker voice than before. ''Anything.'' I stated firmly. One of Tyler his hands stroke my cheek, wiping some tears away with his thumb. ''That you'll be happy and that you'll tell our baby how much I loved him or her everyday.'' I nodded quietly at his words. ''I promise Ty.'' I told him quietly before I gave him another kiss on his lips. ''I love you Lo.'' Tyler whispered. He closed his eyes as some machines started to go off.

''No! No Tyler!'' I screamed out. A few nurses and doctor ran into the room. ''Mrs. you need to go.'' A nurse stated. ''No.'' I shook my head as my kept my eyes fixated on Tyler. I felt a pair of strong arms pull me back. ''Tyler!'' I yelled again as the person pulled me further out off the room. I slided down on the floor as I continued crying. ''Shh Loren.'' I heard Eddie his voice whisper he wrapped his arms around me as I continued to cry into his chest. I clenched Eddie his T-shirt in my fist as Eddie gently stroke my hair and pulled me closer in attempt to calm me down.

**Eddie's POV**

''Eddie I know you're hurting but you can't just drink like that.'' My dad told me for the second time in five minutes. ''Dad. I'm fine.'' I stated firmly. ''Except my headache.'' I added with a groan. My dad opened his mouth to argue again but he was shut off by his phone. ''Hi Nora.'' My dad his face was instantly plastered with a huge grin. ''What?'' My dad said into his phone. The grin had made place for a worried expression. I sat up straighter as I gave my dad a confused look. ''No. I'm at Eddies. That only five minutes away from the hospital.'' My dad stated. ''I'll meet you there.'' My dad said before hanging up. ''What's wrong?'' I asked as I stood up from the couch. ''Tyler was in a car accident. The hospital called Nora to come to the hospital for Loren but she is stuck in traffic and she asked me if I can go check up on Loren.'' My dad explained as he took his jacket from the piano bench and pulled it on. ''Is Loren okay?'' I asked worriedly. ''I'm going with you.'' I informed my dad before he could answer my question. My dad didn't argue because he knew we had to go. After five minutes we arrived at the hospital and got in.

''Where can we find Tyler Rorke?'' My dad asked the receptionist. ''You're Max Duran and you're Eddie Duran!'' The receptionist exclaimed. ''Yeah and you're Nancy.'' My dad read off of her name tag. ''Euhm yeah sorry. He's in room number 238. ''Thank you Nancy.'' My dad said with a polite smile as we quickly walked into the hall searching for Tyler his room. We heard a sort of beeping sound coming out of Tyler his room a few nurses and a doctor entered the room and I could clearly hear Loren cry. My dad and I walked into the room as a nurse asked Loren to leave. Loren shook her head not wanting to leave Tyler alone. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her out off the room. ''Tyler!'' Loren yelled out as there fell more tears down her face. Loren slided down on the floor. I knelt down besides her and pulled her close. ''Shh Loren.'' I whispered softly to her as she continued crying hysterically into my shirt. I softly stoke her hair as Loren pulled me closer.

* * *

**Twitter: FfLeentje**


End file.
